


Trail of Garments

by marblecoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anticipation, Art, Clothes, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblecoffee/pseuds/marblecoffee
Summary: Male perspective: Husband of Hermione follows trail of garments. A short, elegant tale of intimacy.Can be reader-insert, OC, or can insert any character you wish to be with her.Fluffy and gentle and sweet





	

He arrived home to a trail of garments. First was a sock - on the doormat as he went to step into the house. Stooping down to retrieve it, he found a note placed beside it which read:

_With love, Hermione_

The unmistakable loops of her handwriting triggered a romantic smile within him from memories of her scrolls of perfect homework and his obsession with that work. He smoothed a crease in the sock in his hand before turning it over to inspect the tiny stitches. It was only when he noticed the second sock a little further into the room did he realise her intentions.

By her trail of garments, he was led about the house. By her trail of garments, he found the anticipation growing, and the desire to see her all the more pressing. After the socks was a jumper, then a belt. Jeans and a long sleeve top followed. His walk became almost unbearable when he reached her underwear. Bra and pants thrown carelessly down in the hallway as if they had been from their time together.

He retrieved them gently and held to them along with the rest of her clothes. There was a beauty and finality to the white lace, and one of undeniable familiarity. It was the attire only he saw, and he saw it always in moments of fondness, love and lust. As she changed into formal robes in the morning or pyjamas in the evening, or when she was with him and changed to something beautifully bare and human and his.

Across the hallway was their room. Footsteps soft and breath held, he made his way to it. When he first glimpsed her, he expected a smile or a laugh, but she remained perfectly still. Each step closer was punctuated by her steady breaths. Closer now, he realised she had fallen asleep. Seduction and nudity had transitioned to an ease and comfort. He moved the bedsheets to hide the more intimate parts of her, saving their moments together for when she was awake again. A tender kiss was left to linger on her forehead, then he went and allowed her to rest.

It was no surprise she had fallen asleep while waiting for him, considering the workload she burdened everyday with the Ministry. This unprecedented nap was well-deserved and, besides, simply added to his anticipation of seeing her when she woke. He was rather looking forward to gloating over how her idea hadn't worked out. Of course, he would be sure to see the final step come to fruition. Indeed, the intimate encounter would be accompanied by a trail of his own garments. Besides the trails of kisses. It was their shared walk of affection.


End file.
